fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowdy Justice
'''Rowdy Justice '''is a Powerpuff Girls Fanfic by The-Anonymous-Vigilante. Premise 3 years ago, the Rowdyruff Boys were allegedly killed in a factory explosion while fighting the girls. Now, when the girls are 18 years old, 3 mysterious vigilantes have been stopping crimes all over Townsville, and have gotten mixed reactions from the citizens. Plot TBA Characters #Brick - The Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and one of the 3 vigilantes, Brick wears a black, sleeveless, hooded leather jacket with a red trim and a black domino mask. Brick relies on Ballistics for crime fighting as his main weapons are a 6 barrel interchangable revolver, an interchangable rifle that can switch from a sniper rifle to a machine gun to a shotgun and a ballistic knife. #Blossom - Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is the only one of her sisters who doesn't agree with the Rowdyruff Boys vigilante ways, since they technically operate outside the law, after the girls discover that the Rowdyruff Boys are the vigilantes, she is also the only one to refuse to trust them, eventually, she does start to believe that the Rowdyruff Boys really do want to change their ways. #Boomer - One of the Rowdyruff Boys and one of the vigilantes, Boomer wears a long sleeved, hooded leather jacket with a blue trim and a black domino mask. Boomer relies more on support strategy and stealth, his 3 main gadgets are a hacking device for overriding security, a syringe rifle that shoots enemies with syringes filled with different chemicals or steroids for different purposes and a wrist mounted laser blade that can cut through diamond #Bubbles - One of the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles is the sweet and innocent one of her sisters. #Butch - One of the Rowdyruff Boys and one of the vigilantes, Butch wears a black, hooded leather trenchcoat with a green trim and a black domino mask. Butch relies mostly on brute force as 2 of his main gadgets are melee weapons, being an expandable iron bo staff and twin tonfa sticks, inspite this, Butch's main weapons are a set of ninja stars hidden in his belt buckle. #Buttercup #The Gangreen Gang More To Be Added... Trivia *The characters appearances differ as they are older **Brick's hair has been cut shorter and spikier and his hat changes from a backwards red baseball cap to a red trilby hat with a black band around it **Butch's hair changes to a style similar to his anime counterpart, having bangs that cover one of his eyes **Boomer is alot more compitent **The girls' outfits change to look more mature. **Blossom's big red bow changes to small ribbon keeping her hair tied into a ponytail *The part where one of the vigilantes (Later revealed to be Butch) stands on a motorcycle and throws ninja stars at the Gangreen Gang's car is based on a scene in the 2003 American Superhero Film, 'Daredevil', where a character, an assassin called Bullseye, stands ontop of a moving motorbike and throws a set of ninja stars at a limo carrying a man who Bullseye has been hired to assassinate, however, in the film, when Bullseye throws the ninja stars, he hits and kills the limo driver, in the fic, when Butch throws the ninja stars, he only hits the Gangreen Gang's tires. *Originally, the entire plot of the fic was meant to be different. **Boomer and Butch originally WERE going to die in the factory explosion while Brick's survival was left up for debate. **The PPG were going to have been dispanded with only Blossom remaining a crime fighter. **When Blossom met the vigilante, she was meant to automatically assume the vigilante was Brick. **The vigilante originally wasn't meant to unmask himself until the end of the fic and was meant to be revealed to not be Brick. (In a moment based on Racer X's unmasking scene from the Speed Racer movie)